


But It Refused

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just thought about battles, and an idea came to mind that, when your soul fixes itself during the Asriel battle, that Frisk shoves the two pieces back together with their own hands. I thought it was cool. Here's a bad, very short story about it.</p></blockquote>





	But It Refused

The blast hit their soul straight on, and Frisk was momentarily incapacitated with pain as their soul broke in half in front of them

They could see Asriel grinning, having killed the threat, and their vision was darkening as death began kicking in. After all, no human's body was meant to keep going with a dead soul.

Chara's image stood next to Frisk's body, and Frisk could hear the mental shouts of encouragement, reminding them that they still had friends to save. They still had to help Papyrus get the car he wanted, and maybe get him a wig since skeletons couldn't have hair. They still had to introduce Alphys and Undyne to the anime that had come out that they didn't have the chance to see down here. They still had to get to know Asgore and forgive him for everything. They still had to tell Toriel that they wanted to stay, and for her to be their mom. They still had to promise Sans that there would never be any more resets. They couldn't go back to the beginning now.

Frisk cringed, then remembered what Chara had done whenever they were upset or in pain, and smiled a big, wide grin through their almost unbearable pain. They still had their friends, and they would not load, or reset, ever again.

Asriel watched with a mixture of awe and anger as Frisk, who at this point, should be very dead, stood shakily on their feet. They staggered to the remains of their soul and, cringing in pure determination, shoved the two pieces together.

None of the three conscious minds were sure how it happened. Maybe it was just a quality of human souls to be able to hold together under pressure. Maybe it was magic from being in Underground and feeding on monster food and such. Maybe it was a side effect of their reset abilities. Or maybe it was just Frisk's enormous amount of determination that was incomparable to a monster or even another human.

Whatever it was, when Frisk shoved the pieces of their soul back together, the crack quickly sealed itself up, leaving a perfectly unharmed soul behind.

" _But it refused,_ " Chara noted with a grin, and Frisk smiled, the pain from their soul breaking gone.

They stood proudly in front of Asriel, ready to continue dodging and dreaming for their life, and the lives of their friends.

And nothing, not even death, was going to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about battles, and an idea came to mind that, when your soul fixes itself during the Asriel battle, that Frisk shoves the two pieces back together with their own hands. I thought it was cool. Here's a bad, very short story about it.


End file.
